bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saga um Grænmeti
For the real movie dub, click here. Saga um Grænmeti is the Icelandic dub of VeggieTales. It was distributed by Hendur Guðs Video for Christian bookstores and by Sam Film for mass markets from 1996-present, although the DVD's (including the 2009 episodes) use green cases (An Easter Carol uses a white case) and the 1998 logo (with the dub ending before the 2010 episodes). Translations and Voices Terminology * Silly Songs with Larry: * Qwerty: * USS Applepies: * Stuff-Mart: * Dodge Ball City: * Rootin' Tootin' Pizza Place: Episodes *Hvar er Guð Þegar Ég er Hræddur? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Guð Vill Að Ég Fyrirgefi Þeim!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Ertu Náungi Minn? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Rak, Sak og Benni (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Davíð og Risastór Súrsu (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Leikfangið sem Bjargaði Jólunum (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Mjög Kjánalegt Syngur Meðfram!/Mjög Kjánaleg Lög! (Very Silly Songs!) *Lallistrákurinn! og Lygin úr Geimnum! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Jós og Stóra Veggurinn! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Frú Bláberja (Madame Blueberry) *Lokin af Kjánalegum Lög? (The End of Silliness?) *Lallistrákurinn og Orðrómur Illgresi (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Davíð Konungur og Öndin (King George and the Ducky) *Ester... Stúlkan Sem Varð Drottning (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lyngar Góður Víkingur (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Endanleg Niðurtalning af Kjánalegum Lög (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Stjarna Jólanna (The Star of Christmas) *Dásamlegur Heimur af Sjálfvirkur Skemmtunur! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Ballad af Lítið Jó (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Páskar Saga (An Easter Carol) *Snúdyl er Saga (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumó af Óperunni (Sumo of the Opera) *Rut og Mikill Baka Stríðið (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Reykjavík Gúrk og Leitin að Bursta Samsonar (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Drottinn Baunanna (Lord of the Beans) *Sherheppni Holmes og Gullna Höfðingja (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Lallistrákurinn og Slæmt Epli (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Gideon: Tubastríðsmaður (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Mó og Stór Flýja (Moe and the Big Exit) *Galdrakarlinn í Ház (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Tómatur Litla og Stikilberja-Lalli er Frábær Áin Bjarga (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Abraham og Ótrúlegt Loforð (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Reykjavík Gúrk og Leitin að Regnhlíf Nóa (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Jólasveinn: Saga Vera Ánægð að Gefa (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) Trivia *To fit in with dubs of American cartoons and live action television shows in Iceland, American references are changed to Icelandic references. *This dub uses translations that are closer to the biblical stories, with names being shortened if necessary (Dave and Abe's names are exceptions). *In order to reach a wider audience, and to match the Icelandic dialogue, the visuals are localized in Icelandic. *The logo on both the visuals and DVD covers for the 2009 episodes is the 1998 one. *In real life, Jonah and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything movies were the only ones to dubbed in Icelandic. Category:Fanon Works Category:International Category:VeggieTales